


next to u

by dinnerwithseungwan



Series: meet me in the library [4]
Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff without Plot, wenseul month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29154546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinnerwithseungwan/pseuds/dinnerwithseungwan
Summary: Kang Seulgi chooses to sit beside Son Seungwan for Calculus II.
Relationships: Kang Seulgi/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Series: meet me in the library [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2096565
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	next to u

**Author's Note:**

> for my otp's month. a bit late but whatever :D

**1**

Son Seungwan had her fifteen-second exposure to fame when _the_ Kang Seulgi slumped on the chair next to her two minutes before their unforgiving 8 am Calculus subject, putting her goal of finishing her degree without getting on the radar on the line. Fortunately, Son Seungwan is just one of those class nerds, extraordinarily mundane with a forgettable name and even a forgettable face that the (rabid and obsessed) Seulgi admirers in campus did not take her as a threat at all and even brought them relief when they learned that their Seulgi would be partnered with a nerd for some class activities.

**2**

There is nothing noteworthy with having Seulgi as a seatmate on Tuesdays. They barely talk and if they do, it is mostly Seulgi borrowing a pen or asking about the lessons she missed because of the qualifying tournaments for next year's continental event. During activities, Seungwan has to do the most part because Seulgi is not exactly as gifted in finding derivatives using limits as she is in Taekwondo. Although she tries- she does,with her drowsy feline eyes and disheveled morning hair, she tries to understand the discussion, give her input, and participate in the solution. Sometimes, she offers Seungwan chocolate bars and her puppy eyes to compensate.

**3**

Seungwan lives in the library, particularly in the Social Science section, during her free time in between classes so when she spots her seatmate sneezing on the dusty book covers from few tables away from her, she has to wonder what brought Kang Seulgi in the nerd turf. Whatever it is, Seungwan does not mind until the presence of those giggling girls lingering behind the bookcases. Seungwan thought she only had to endure one day of buzzing lovestrucks but the next day, Kang Seulgi walks in the room again, in her mustard cropped tee and kinesio taped shoulders. She smiles that disarming smile and Seungwan commits a mistake of being at its receiving end. Seungwan hides her face behind a paper from the prying curious looks being thrown at her way and when they realize that it is just that no-namer in thick lenses, they shrug and let themselves believe it cannot be possible. She cannot afford the same unwarranted attention so when Kang Seulgi visits the library again, Seungwan buries her nose on the the laptop screen. She dare not glance no matter how Kang Seulgi looks good in her tucked in white shirt and blue jeans. 

**4**

Seungwan rarely skips classes. She reserves her absences for extreme emergencies, like being horribly sick from the flu that she could barely get herself out of the bed for the last four days. Nothing much has changed when she returns to school except for one thing. On a Thursday afternoon, Kang Seulgi, hoodied and fluffy, approaches her usual spot in the library.

"May I sit here?" she asks and Seungwan nods. Kang Seulgi then brings out her blue notebook and hands it to the unassuming Seungwan, "Here. I took notes for you on parametric equations. It's not as neat as yours but... you might wanna check it." 

Seungwan lets out an _oh._ A small thank you comes right after. She leafs through the notebook and notices a conspicuous bear doodle. Next to it is a note that says: may i sit next to you during lunch tomorrow as well? smile if it's a yes :) 

One has to know there is only so much you can do when a Kang Seulgi is being adorable next to you. Kang Seulgi draws the strings of her hood and flashes her a triumphant grin before she jogs out for her afternoon training.

**end**


End file.
